Most of the traditional shoes are tight by shoelaces. However, because of various reasons, the shoelaces easily get loosened, which makes it inconvenient for a wearer, especially when it is raining, when the wearer wants to catch the transportation or when the wearer is playing sports in competition.
In the prior art, some fastening devices are developed for fastening the shoelace. For example, one of the fastening devices includes two magnetic couplers. In this case, the shoelaces respectively run through all of the eyelets on the same side of a shell of a shoe, and run through magnetic couplers after that; finally, the shoelaces are fastened due to the magnetic forces between two magnetic couplers. When using this type of fastening device, the magnetic couplers will affect the appearance of the shoe. Besides, it is inconvenient to adjust a tightness of the shoelaces once the shoelaces have been fastened by the fastening device.
In a further case, a fastening device includes a special snapping structure which has a much smaller volume. The snapping structure includes two snapping holes for the shoelaces to run through. This fastening device will not affect the appearance of the shoes. However, it needs to cut off the shoelaces once feet of the wearer enter the shoe compartments, and thus it is quite inconvenient to adjust the tightness of the shoelaces.